1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing an assembly comprising a metal tube and a surrounding body and also to such an assembly produced by the method and useful, for example, as the cylinder part of a vehicle hydraulic system master cylinder, the body then being in the form of an outwardly projecting flange serving for the mounting of the assembly on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable with some such assemblies, as for example the flange and tube assembly referred to above, for the flange to fit intimately around the outer surface of the cylinder. This requirement is not, however, consistent with the necessity for an initial clearance between the flange opening and tube to enable the flange to be placed around the tube prior to being secured thereon. Moreover, the external diameter of the tube is likely to vary by at least 0.005"-0.007" and this also has to be allowed for in the initial sizing of the flange aperture.